mmechafandomcom-20200215-history
Eldoran Mecha
The following is a list of all the various mecha that appeared in the Eldoran franchise. Raijin-Oh Ken-Oh (剣王 Ken-Oo) *'Specs' **'Height:' 15.4 meters **'Weight:' 10.0 tons **'Top Speed:' 420 kilometers per hour **'Power Output:' 5500 PS Ken-Oh (literally "Sword King") is a humanoid robot, piloted by Jin, the leader of the trio. It has a sword called the Ken-Oh Blade, which protrudes from the shield on Ken-Oh's back when needed. It forms the torso of the Raijin-Oh. Hou-Oh (鳳王 Hou-Oo) *'Specs' **'Length:' 35.7 meters **'Weight:' 15.5 tons **'Ground Movement Speed:' 80 kilometers per hour **'Top Flying Speed:' Mach 9 **'Power Output:' 38000 PS Hou-Oh (literally "Phoenix King") resembles a phoenix. It is piloted by Asuka, and is the fastest of the trio. Hou-Oh forms the arms and wings of Raijin-Oh. Juu-Oh (獣王 Juu-Oh) *'Specs' **'Length:' 30.5 meters **'Weight:' 28.5 tons **'Top Speed:' 640 kilometers per hour **'Power Output:' 99000 PS Juu-Oh's (literally "Beast King") appearance is that of a lion, and is controlled by Kouji. It forms the legs of the Raijin-Oh and the lion head is used as a shield which contains the Raijin Sword. Juu-Oh is the strongest of the trio. Raijin-Oh (ライジンオー/雷神王 Raijin-Oo) *'Specs' **'Height:' 25 meters **'Weight:' 54 tons **'Ground Movement Speed:' 880 kilometers per hour **'Top Flying Speed:' Mach 10 **'Power Output:' 200000 PS If the enemy becomes too powerful for the trio to handle individually, all three robots will combine, and they form into Raijin-Oh, a large humanoid robot with wings. In the early parts of the series, Raijin-Oh will trap its opponent with a beam from the Raijin Shield and finish it off with the Raijin Sword. Bakuryu-Dragon (バクリュウドラゴン Bakuryuu-Doragon) *'Specs' **'Length:' 58 meters **'Weight:' 70 tons **'Ground Movement Speed:' 130 kilometers per hour **'Top Flying Speed:' Mach 20 **'Power Output:' 380000 PS After the evil commander Belzeb (short for Beelzebub or Satan) was given a giant crystal robot named Jaaku Satan by Emperor Warusa to assists the Jaaku Beasts in destroying Raijin-Oh, the Raijin-Oh soon realized that it was unable to defeat its enemies alone. At the brink of defeat, the Earth Defense Class managed to uncover one last robot, Bakuryu-Dragon bears the appearance of a dragon but can transform into a humanoid robot, Bakuryu-Oh. Bakuryu-Oh (バクリュウオー Bakuryuu-Oh) *'Specs' **'Height:' 27.5 meters **'Weight:' 62 tons **'Ground Movement Speed:' 800 kilometers per hour **'Top Flying Speed:' Mach 14 **'Power Output:' 320000 PS Bakuryu-Dragon's humanoid form. As strong as Raijin-oh, its arsenal includes a cannon and a shield. God Raijin-Oh (ゴッドライジンオー Goddo Raijin-Oo) *'Specs' **'Height:' 41 meters **'Weight:' 116 tons **'Ground Movement Speed:' 1,200 kilometers per hour **'Top Flying Speed:' Mach 22 **'Power Output:' 830000 PS The Raijin-Oh and Bakuryu-Oh can further combine to form the ultimate robot, God Raijin-Oh. In the early parts of its appearance, God Raijin-Oh finishes off Jaaku Beasts with a cannon. Soon after the God Raijin-Oh Sword is discovered and is used since then to defeat Super Jaaku Beasts (Jaaku Satan combined with a powered-up Jaaku Beast). Ganbaruger Go Tiger (ゴウタイガー Gou Taigaa) *'Specs' **'Animal Mode' ***'Length:' 20.8 meters ***'Weight:' 18.2 tons ***'Top Speed:' 1,180 kilometers per hour ***'Power Output:' 78000 PS **'Fighter Mode' ***'Height:' 16.0 meters ***'Weight:' 18.2 tons ***'Top Speed:' 560 kilometers per hour ***'Power Output:' 78000 PS The robot piloted by Yellow Ganbar, Kotaro. It typically launches from either underneath a park, or from a warehouse in a mall. In addition to its claws in beast mode, it has a pair of back cannons (Go Cannon), and fire breath that it only seems to use when executing the team attack Ganbar Ninpo with Mach Eagle and King Elephant. In robot mode, it wields the Go Saber. It forms the lower torso and upper legs of Ganbaruger. King Elephant (キングエレファン Kingu Erefan) *'Specs' **'Animal Mode' ***'Length:' 17.8 meters ***'Weight:' 27.9 tons ***'Top Speed:' 380 kilometers per hour ***'Power Output:' 98000 PS **'Fighter Mode' ***'Height:' 15.6 meters ***'Weight:' 35.5 tons ***'Top Speed:' 470 kilometers per hour ***'Power Output:' 98000 PS This is Rikiya/Red Ganbar's vehicle. Its main launch points are under an apartment building and under a highway overpass. It has the King Missile in its trunk in beast mode, besides crushing things with its feet, and using its tusks. In robot mode it uses the King Tomahawk. It forms the legs from the knees down of Ganbaruger. Mach Eagle (マッハイーグル Mahha Iiguru) *'Specs' **'Animal Mode' ***'Length:' 21.5 meters ***'Weight:' 16.8 tons ***'Ground Movement Speed:' 120 kilometers per hour ***'Top Flying Speed:' Mach 9.4 ***'Power Output:' 58000 PS **'Fighter Mode' ***'Height:' 16.5 meters ***'Weight:' 16.8 tons ***'Top Speed:' 620 kilometers per hour ***'Power Output:' 58000 PS The third of the original Ganbare Team robots, controlled by Yousuke aka Blue Ganbar. It can launch from either an intersection, or from under a toll road, just past the toll booths. In beast mode it has vulcans on the wings, and can twirl to create a tornado (Mach Cyclone), which is one of the parts of the Ganbar Ninpo team attack. In robot mode it fires the Mach Arrow. It forms the arms, wings and chest of Ganbaruger. Ganbaruger (ガンバルガー Ganbarugaa) *'Specs' **'Height:' 28.4 meters **'Weight:' 65.7 tons **'Ground Movement Speed:' 1,880 kilometers per hour **'Top Flying Speed:' Mach 12.5 **'Power Output:' 380000 PS) When Koutaro activates the sequence for "Miracle Combine (ミラクル合体 Mirakuru Gattai)" the three above robots combine into Ganbaruger. Its attacks are: * Ganbar Fire: A stream of fire from the tiger head on the chest. * Ganbar Flare: It is the same as above, but a single ball of fire. * Ganbar Missile: It fires a missile form the trunk on the shield. * Ganbar Slugger: It throws an energy boomerang created from the mohawk on the head. * Ganbar Flasher: Two balls of light come flying from its sides(from the shoulders perhaps) and disintegrate the part of the underworld beast they hit(arms both times it was used). * Ganbar Sword: It summons the Ganbare Sword. * Ganbar Final Attack: The finisher. Energy bands launch from the tusks of the shield, holding the enemy in place while the Ganba sword is drawn out of the ground, after which it ignites. Ganbaruger then jets forward and cuts the underworld beast into quarters, and after it explodes, extinguishes the sword with the shield's tusks. Revolger (リボルガー Riborugaa) *'Specs' **'Animal Mode' ***'Length:' 29.9 meters ***'Weight:' 56.4 tons ***'Ground Movement Speed:' 2,480 kilometers per hour ***'Top Flying Speed:' Mach 10.2 ***'Power Output:' 320000 PS **'Fighter Mode' ***'Height:' 25.6 meters ***'Weight:' 47.8 tons ***'Top Speed:' 1,540 kilometers per hour ***'Power Output:' 320000 PS The first of the two reinforcements. Its transforming command is "Miracle Change (ミラクル変形 Mirackuru Henkei)", as opposed to the "Miracle Change" of the previous robots(although later on they do use Miracle Change for it a few times). Its pilot is Red Ganbare, and the cockpit is close to what Rikiya is used to in King Elephant. It launches from underneath a railroad crossing. In beast mode it can use its claws and teeth to attack, as well as fire shots form the tail, and in robot mode it has: * Head Bomber: It fires shots from the "revolver" in the head. * Shot Blaster: It fires blasts from its rifle. RevolBuster (リボルバスター Riborubasutaa) The gun mode. When the command "Miracle Bussou"'is given, it transforms into a huge double-barrel gun. This mode is called the RevolBuster, and used for the finisher RevolBuster Last Fire. Gekiryuger (ゲキリュウガー Gekiryuugaa) *'Specs **'Animal Mode' ***'Length:' 24.8 meters ***'Weight:' 94.9 tons ***'Ground Movement Speed:' 240 kilometers per hour ***'Top Flying Speed:' Mach 15.4 ***'Power Output:' 430000 PS **'Fighter Mode' ***'Height:' 27.8 meters ***'Weight:' 60.8 tons ***'Ground Movement Speed:' 1,940 kilometers per hour ***'Top Flying Speed:' Mach 15.4 ***'Power Output:' 430000 PS Gekiryuger is the last of the reinforcements, granted to Yuusuke. Besides its natural weapons it can fire shots from the tailguns(Back Shot) and duplicate the tornado that Mach Eagle creates(Gekiryu Hurricane). After it transforms with Miracle Henkei(and also Change later): * Dragon Shot: It summons and fires shots form its handheld rifle. * Gekiryu Cannon: The first part of the major attack(and sometimes finisher). It summons two over-the-shoulder cannons and starts charging an energy blast between them. * Dragon Thunder Crash: The second part of the major attack. It launches the generated plasma ball at the enemy with a blast from the dragon head on the chest. * There is also a nameless energy boomerang launched from the head crest. * It can also join hands with Revolger and Ganbaruger for a team attack and part-time finisher called Ultra Ganbare Ninpo. They become a wheel of flame and roll through the enemy. Great Ganbaruger (グレートガンバルガー Gureeto Ganbarugaa) *'Specs' **'Height:' 43.8 meters **'Weight:' 168.5 tons **'Ground Movement Speed:' 3,800 kilometers per hour **'Top Flying Speed:' Mach 32 **'Power Output:' 1600000 PS The final form. The main torso is Ganbaruger, though Revolger adds onto it, and forms the head, and lower arms at least. Gekiryuger becomes the legs, and wings. Its attacks are: * Ganbar Breast Flash: It fires an energy blast shaped like the symbol on its chest from its chest at the enemy. * Final Ganbar Sword: It summons the sword from a pillar of light between earth and sky. Note: It seems as if it can barely handle the weight of the sword. * Great Final Attack: The finishing move, firing an electric blast form the sword to immobilize the enemy, then jet forward and slash it in half. * It can also swap the hand for a cannon and fire in a nameless attack. Gosaurer Gosaurer (While not engaging in battle, it was the central part of the school, including classroom which the Saurers belongs to) Saurer Jet (ザウラージェット Zauraa Jetto) It is piloted by Ishita Gorou. This form is the form Gosaurer takes when first launched. It is good for transportation but not much else, as the only weapons usable in this form are the Thunder Cannons, Jet Vulcan, and the Saurer Jet itself. Once it has reached its destination, it splits into its three components with the command "Saurer Formation." *'Specs' **'Length:' 48.0 meters **'Weight:' 124.0 tons **'Top Flying Speed:' Mach 7 **'Power Output:' 530000 PS Mach Ptera (マッハプテラ Mahha Putera) *'Specs' **'Height:' 34.1 meters **'Weight:' 38.0 tons **'Ground Movement Speed:' 120 kilometers per hour **'Top Flying Speed:' Mach 4.8 **'Power Output:' 88000 PS It is piloted by Minesaki Kenichi. The first Dinosaur Robot, it is the only flight-capable component of the three. It mounts a pair of gatling guns on the wings called the Brit Vulcans and a pair of slicing blades called the Ptera Slicers. It becomes the arms and back of Gosaurer. The support crew for it are Marbo, Yuka, Ikuyo, Kyojyu, and until he gets Gransaurer, Youji. Land Stego (ランドステゴ Rando Sutego) *'Specs' **'Height:' 34.5 meters **'Length:' 20.5 meters **'Weight:' 40.5 tons **'Ground Movement Speed:' 200 kilometers per hour **'Top Hovering Speed:' 580 kilometers per hour **'Power Output:' 106000 PS It is piloted by Tachihana Hiromi. The second Dinosaur Robot, it can attack with spinning back plates called the Fin Cutters and with missile launchers on the sides of the head called the Stego Launchers. Its support crew is Bon, Elly, Kooko, Harue, and until they find Magnasaurer, Kinta. It becomes Gosaurer's main body. Thunder Brachio (サンダーブラキオ Sandaa Burakio) *'Specs' **'Height:' 58.8 meters **'Length:' 35.0 meters **'Weight:' 59.8 tons **'Ground Movement Speed:' 160 kilometers per hour **'Top Hovering Speed:' 460 kilometers per hour **'Power Output:' 270000 PS It is piloted by Asaoka Shinobu the tomboy. The third Dinosaur Robot and its weapons are a gatling cannon inside the mouth called the Brachio Needle and the Thunder Cannons in its back. It can also withdraw the legs into the body and ram with hover jets. The support crew for this Robo are Chobi, Shuuzou, the twins One and Two, and Gorou. It becomes Gosaurer's legs. Gosaurer (ゴウザウラー Gouzauraa) *'Specs' **'Height:' 44.8 meters **'Weight:' 120.0 tons **'Ground Movement Speed:' 960 kilometers per hour **'Top Flying Speed:' Mach 5.6 **'Power Output:' 530000 PS) When the command "Nekketsu Gattai" is given to the Commander unit, the three Dinosaur Robots merge into Gosaurer. The three pilots move to the head, where Kenichi seems to be the main pilot. The three command centers recombine into a new command center in the middle of Gosaurer's chest. Its attacks include: *'Saurer Bomber': A crystal is formed from the chest crystal, then punched at the enemy. *'Water Beam': It fires an energy beam form the chest crystal. The power magnifies underwater. *'Saurer Blade': It summons the sword and the shield. *'Shield Beam': It fires a beam from the fins on the shield. *'Saurer Cannon': It fires blasts from the leg-mounted cannons. *'Spin Boomerang': It throws the Saurer Shield in a boomerang-style attack. *'Saurer Magma Finish': The finishing attack, utilizing the Saurer Blade. Magna Tyranno (マグナティラノ Maguna Tirano) *'Specs' **'Height:' 62.5 meters **'Weight:' 100.0 tons **'Ground Movement Speed:' 380 kilometers per hour **'Power Output:' 470000 PS Shirokane Tarou (Kinta) is the pilot of two forms, and this is the form it takes when the Saurer Jet splits with "Saurer Formation". Its attacks are simple: Tyranno Fire fires a blast of fire from its mouth, Tyranno Smasher is a pair of torso mounted laser cannons, and it bodily rams the enemy when performing Tyranno Smash. Magnasaurer (マグナザウラー Magunazauraa) *'Specs' **'Length:' 42.6 meters **'Weight:' 98.0 tons **'Ground Movement Speed:' 820 kilometers per hour **'Top Flying Speed:' Mach 4.7 **'Power Output:' 470000 PS The robot form. Its transformation command is "Nekketsu Shinka", or Hot-Blooded Evolution. It has: *'Magna Blade': Its own sword. *'Magna Shot': It fires blasts from the arm cannons. *'Magna Bomber': It forms a crystal from its chest crystal, which it then throws at the enemy like an American football. Magna Buster (マグナバスター Maguna Basutaa) The equipment mode. When the command "Nekketsu Bussou" or Hot-Blooded Armament is given, it can combine with Gosaurer to allow use of the finishing move "Saurer Big Buster" (Note: "Saurer Big Buster" can be fired even without combining with Gosaurer, but this has been done only once in the anime), firing a huge blast from the cannons. It also is this mode initially during launch, as a part of the Saurer Jet. When it is not engaging in battles, it was the part of the school which the stairs, as well as the cookery located. The name of the robot is Buster Gosaurer (バスターゴウザウラーBasutaa Gouzauraa) .Buster Gosaurer changes to Super Saurer Jet (スーパーザウラージェット Suupaa Zauraa Jetto). Grantops (グラントプス Gurantopusu) *'Specs' **'Height:' 70.5 meters **'Weight:' 162.0 tons **'Ground Movement Speed:' 280 kilometers per hour **'Power Output:' 680000 PS Again with only a single pilot, Hiyama Youjiin all three forms. This is the Dinosaur mode of Gransaurer, and the initial mode it is gained in. It has several attacks in this mode: *'Tricera Horn': Its attack with the horns which can be launched and are attached to wires. *'Tricera Fire': A stream of fire from the mouth. *'Tricera Launcher': A missile spread fired from the launchers on the sides. *'Tricera Arrow': Energy blast from the horns. Granjet (グランジェット Guranjetto) *'Specs' **'Length:' 50.3 meters **'Weight:' 148.0 tons **'Top Flying Speed:' Mach 8.2 **'Power Output:' 680000 PS) The initial form of Gransaurer during launch. This mode is pretty much just good for transportation, and has one attack: Gran Launcher, which launches a spread of missiles. Gransaurer (グランザウラー Guranzauraa) *'Specs' **'Height:' 43.5 meters **'Weight:' 148.0 tons **'Ground Movement Speed:' 880 kilometers per hour **'Top Flying Speed:' Mach 5.2 **'Power Output:' 680000 PS) When Youji gives the command "Nekketsu Shinka," or Hot-Blooded Evolution, to his Commander unit, Gransaurer transforms to robot mode. In this mode it has access to the following attacks: *'Gran Launcher': It fires a missile spread like those above *'Big Lancer': It summons its polearm weapon *'Gran Bomber': It forms a crystal form its chest crystal, then throws it at the enemy like a boomerang *'Saurer Grand Slash': Gransaurer's solo finishing move, using its polearm King Gosaurer (キングゴウザウラー Kingu Gouzauraa) *'Specs' **'Height:' 70.8 meters **'Weight:' 366.0 tons **'Ground Movement Speed:' 1,620 kilometers per hour **'Top Flying Speed:' Mach 9.8 **'Power Output:' 1800000 PS The combination of Gosaurer, Magnasaurer and Gransaurer into a single, powerful robot. It requires all the Saurers to be on board to commence the merge, and Kenichi, Youji and Kinta must all give the command "Chou Nekketsu Gattai" (Super-Hot-Blooded Merge) simultaneously to their Commander units. It can use the following attacks: *'King Fire'; It releases fire from the Triceratops head on the chest, can also use an energy blast variant called the King Titan. *'King Shot': A double barreled energy cannon on each shoulder *'King Launcher': 5-tube missile launchers in each shoulder. *'King Blade': It summons the sword. *'Saurer King Finish': The finishing move, using the King Blade. In last episode it can further combine with the every part of the school which extra amour are placed on King Gosaurer, while the usable armaments are reduced to King Blade. The unit itself is called Gakuenger (ガクエンガー Gakuengaa). Daiteioh Teioh Teioh (テイオー Teiō) is the core unit of Daiteioh and Momotaro's personal machine. A Monkey-type Mecha (despite having a human-like shape), the unit is launched from the Gokuracruiser and specializes in all-terrain combat. Usually controlled by a motion trace, it is armed with the Teioh Sword, a short blade that can cut through enemies. Teioh forms the chest, torso and arms of Daiteioh. It is based on the Monkey Character in the Folktale Momotaro. Kuuoh Kuuoh (クウオー Kuuō) is the second core unit of Daiteioh and Mai's personal machine. A Pheasant-type mecha, the unit specializes in aerial combat and is also stored inside the Gokuracruiser. Being a bird-type machine, Kuuoh's main arsenal is a pair of anti-aircraft vulcans and both of its leg talons. The unit sometimes uses it to lift either Teioh and Rikuoh in the sky. Kuuoh forms the shoulders and the back of Daiteioh. It is based on the Bird Character in the Folktale Momotaro. Rikuoh Rikuoh (リクオー Rikuō is the third core unit of Daiteioh and Kakeru's personal machine. A Wolf-type mecha, the unit is used for ground combat and is also stored inside the Gokuracruiser. It is usually the monument that resides in the pool of the elementary school. Usually it can run fast and can use its fangs and claws for close combat. Rikuoh forms the legs and the chestplate of Daiteioh. It is based on the Dog Character in the Folktale Momotaro. Daiteioh Daiteioh (ダイテイオー Daiteiō) is the combined form of Teioh, Kuuoh and Rikuoh after Momotaro activated the command Victory Fusion (勝利合体 Shouri Gattai). Usually, the Gokuracruiser uses the Rainbow Field and lets the three core units go inside it as they combine. Unlike the three core units, Daiteioh boosts performance in both air and land. The unit is armed with several weapons like the DaiSaucer, a boomerang-like attack, the DaiHammer, which is launched from the unit's knees, the DaiLauncher, which fires crystallized projectiles from both of its arms, and the DaiteiSword, its close-combat weapon. Aside from the default weaponry, Daiteioh can also execute a powerful beam attack called the DaiShine and usually finishes the enemy using the Kaiser Daidan End, utilizing both the DaiteiSword and the DaiteiShield. Usually, it can combine further with Dairyuoh too from Perfect Daiteioh. Gokuracruiser The Gokuracruiser (ゴクラクルーザー Gokurakurūzā) is a battleship which is formed from the Gokuraku Primary School. The three classrooms of the school become the bridge for the ship which is used to carry the Dankettsu Team into battle. It also usually aids the three core mecha on their transformation to Daiteioh using its Rainbow Field. Ryuoh/Dairyuoh Ryuoh (リュウオー Ryuuō) is the support unit for Daiteioh and also Hiryu's personal mecha. A dragon-like machine, Ryuoh is powerful support unit that sometimes aids Daiteioh in combat and usually rides it on its back. It can transform into Dairyuoh (ダイリュウオー Dairyuuō) by saying Perfect Transformation (完全変形 Kanzen Henkei). In Dairyuoh mode, the mecha specializes in long-ranged combat, suiting Hiryu's battle style. Dairyuoh is armed with the DairyuCrusher, its main weapon which combines to become a bow, letting it execute the DairyuArrow attack, firing an energy arrow to the enemy. The DairyuCrusher can also become the DairyuSlicers, sharp blades that can cut down an enemy in a single swipe. Its finishing attack is the Dragon Bakusai Shoot, which it combines the DairyuCrusher into a bow and materializes a golden arrow, which shoots it to the enemy. It can combine further with Daiteioh too from Perfect Daiteioh. Daigenoh Daigenoh (ダイゲンオー Daigenō) is the second support unit for Daiteioh. Usually a Tortoise-Like Mecha called Daigenbu (ダイゲンブ Daigenbu), it was created from the equipment of the Gokuracruier and Eldoran's powers. Usually unmanned, the unit can be operated from the Gokuracruiser when Daiteioh and Dairyuuoh can mobilize in battle. The unit can transform into its humanoid form and usually excels in long-ranged combat. Usually it has three forms, specializing in every battle situation. Daigenoh can become the Genblock Cannon for Perfect Daiteioh or the more powerful Genblock Shield, used to execute a powerful move, the Eldoran Special. Perfect Daiteioh Perfect Daiteioh (パーフェクトダイテイオー Pāfekuto Daiteiō) is the combined form of both Daiteioh and Dairyuoh using the command Perfect Victory Combination (完全勝利合体 Kanzen Shouri Gattai). It is the most-powerful unit of the Dankettsu Team, boosting all the performance of both units together. The unit is armed with upgraded attacks from both units, including its new finishing attack called Perfect Victory, utilizing the Perfect DaiteiSword. Also, using the powers of the previous Eldoran mecha and the Genblock Shield, it can execute a powerful move called the Eldoran Special.